gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sweet Child O' Mine
Sweet Child O Mine es una balada del grupo de hard rock Guns N' Roses. Fue lanzada en su primer álbum Appetite for Destruction el 21 de julio de 1987. Sweet Child O' Mine fue el primer single de Guns N' Roses en alcanzar el Billboard Hot 100, y por ahora el único, durando dos semanas en la cima en el verano de 1988. En 2009 fue elegida por los británicos como el mejor tema con guitarra de todos los tiempos superando a Beat it de Michael Jackson y a American Idiot de Green Day. Letra *She's got a smile that it seems to me *Reminds me of childhood memories *Where everything *Was as fresh as the bright blue sky *Now and then when I see her face *She takes me away to that special place *And if I stared too long *I'd probably break down and cry *Sweet child o' mine *Sweet love of mine *She's got eyes of the bluest skies *As if they thought of rain *I hate to look into those eyes *And see an ounce of pain *Her hair reminds me *of a warm safe place *Where as a child I'd hide *And pray for the thunder *And the rain *To quietly pass me by *Sweet child o' mine *Sweet love of mine *Where do we go *Where do we go now *Where do we go *Sweet child o' mine La canción Fue escrita por Axl Rose, a su entonces novia y después esposa Erin Everly. Slash, ha argumentado sentir un desprecio por la canción debido al hecho de que simplemente era un ejercicio técnico y un chiste. En el especial de VH1, sentenció que tocó el riff en una sesión como un chiste, una broma. El baterista Steven Adler y Slash estaban en un descanso y Slash comenzó a tocar una melodía tipo "circo" mientras hacia caras a Steven Adler. Él le dijo que tocara el riff de nuevo, e Izzy Stradlin llegó para unirse con los acordes. Axl se intrigó y comenzó a cantar el poema que había escrito. En una entrevista con la revista Hit Parade en 1988, el bajista Duff McKagan declaró: La cosa de Sweet Child, es que fue escrita en cinco minutos. Era una de aquellas canciones más, sólo tres acordes. ¿Sabes ese intro que hace Slash al principio? era un chiste porque pensábamos "¿Qué es esta canción?" No será nada, será una canción de relleno para el álbum. Y excepto por la parte vocal, es bastante dulce y sincera, Slash estaba jodiéndonos cuando escribió ese riff por primera vez. '' Videoclip '''Director:' Nigel Dick Lanzamiento: 11 de Abril 1988 Premios * Ganador "Mejor Video de Heavy Metal" MTV Awards 1989. * Nominado "Mejor Video de Grupo" MTV Awards 1989. * Ganador "Mejor Video de Nuevo Artista" Billboard Awards 1988. * Ganador "Mejor Videoclip del Año" Burrn readers Poll 1988. * Votado Puesto #6 Mejor Video Musical Jamás Hecho MTV / TV Guide 1999. En el video musical de «Sweet Child O' Mine», aparecen todos los integrantes en un teatro abandonado (Ballroom, localizado en Huntington Park), rodeados por los miembros de la discográfica. Algunas de las novias de los componentes aparecen en el video, el cual fue extremadamente famoso en la MTV, y ayudó a lanzar la canción para ser un éxito en la radio. En un esfuerzo para hacer «Sweet Child O' Mine» más atractiva para la MTV y las estaciones de radio, la canción fue acortada 1:46 minutos, pasando de 5:56 en la canción original a 4:10, en el video, con la mayor parte del solo de Slash eliminado. Esto provocó la ira de los miembros de la banda, incluyendo la de Axl Rose, que comentó en una entrevista en 1989 a la revista Rolling Stone: "Odio la versión de radio de Sweet Child O' Mine. Las estaciones de radio dijeron 'Bueno, tus partes vocales no están eliminadas'. Mi parte favorita de la canción es el solo de Slash, es la parte de mayor importancia para mí. No hay razón para que falte, excepto para crear más espacio para los anunciantes, para que así la emisora de radio o más bien, sus jefes puedan conseguir más dólares por los anuncios. Cuando escuchas la versión editada de «Paradise City» o la mitad de «Sweet Child O' Mine» y Patience cortada, te estás sentenciando". En una entrevista en el programa de radio de New York de Eddie Trunk en mayo de 2006, Axl Rose aseguró que su concepto original para el video se centraba en un tema de tráfico de drogas. Según Rose, el video era la historia de una mujer asiática que enviaba a su hijo a una tierra extranjera, sólo para descubrir al final que el niño estaba muerto y relleno de heroína, este concepto fue rechazado por Geffen. Existe además una versión alternativa de este video, que se diferencia del otro simplemente en ser más corto y contar con tomas distintas, además de ser enteramente en blanco y negro. Éxitos «Sweet Child O' Mine» se ubicó en la posición #37 de "Los Mas Grandes Solos" de la Guitar World . También llegó a la posición número uno en la lista de Las quinientas mejores canciones. Y al número 196 de la revista Rolling Stones de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos, en marzo de 2005. Q magazine la puso en el número 6 en su lista de las 100 mejores piezas de guitarra. La introducción, el riff, fue votado como el número uno de todos los tiempos por los lectores de la revista Guitarra Total. En 2009 fue la mejor cancion en una encuesta por la revista "The Sun" como la mejor cancion tocada en guitarra electrica Versiones y re-grabados. La canción ha sido adaptada por varios artistas incluyendo, Texas, Sheryl Crow, Most precious Blood, Akasha featuring Neneh Cherry, Schmmoof, Flat pack, Luna y The Aluminium Group. La canción fue también puesta en escena en varios conciertos como cuando la cantante country Carrie Underwood, abriendo con su única guitarra acústica y usando su voz para hacer referencia las intros y tonos de Slash, antes de lanzar el ritmo con toda la banda, Bonnie Tyler la tocó en el DVD de caridad Rock For Asia en el 2005, también en el DVD del grupo chileno Sinergia, durante la presentación de los integrantes de la banda, el guitarrista toca el riff. El mismo también aparece sobre el final de la canción "Punk Rock Classic" de Red Hot Chili Peppers incluída en el álbum Mother's Milk, interpretada por el guitarrista John Frusciante. Ha sido parcialmente adaptada por Linkin Park en "Rock am Ring" el 6 de marzo de 2006. Manic Street Preachers también la toca frecuentemente como una introducción de su canción Motown Junk en sus directos. También es popular la versión de esta canción que llevó a cabo Aerosmith. También se adaptó como una canción jugable en el Guitar Hero II, no con la voz de Rose, pero al comenzar a interpretar el solo de Slash provoca la ovación del "público" asistente. Versiones en Directo Durante el Use Your Illusion Tour, Axl Rose a veces cantaría unas pocas líneas de canciones de otros artistas como una introducción a la canción, las canciones usadas eran: La canción "Bad Time" del grupo Grand Funk Railroad (esto a veces era precedido por unas pocas líneas del "Sail Away Sweet Sister" de Queen. Un ejemplo de esto puede ser visto en la segunda mitad del DVD del concierto en Tokyo) "The One" de Elton John Y el "One" de U2 (la única vez que esto ocurrió fue el 16 de mayo de 1992 mostrado en Slane Castle en Irlanda la casa natal de U2) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones